


Sunset in G Minor

by themoonlightreveals



Series: AH×DSMP Gods au [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Skyfactory Gods AU, anyway group au :D!, set uhhh during the meeting? from nov 6th
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoonlightreveals/pseuds/themoonlightreveals
Summary: Wilbur does not have time to deal with the strange man in the button room, not when everything he worked for might slip through his fingers, again.
Series: AH×DSMP Gods au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120016
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Sunset in G Minor

Wilbur was close - he was so close. One more swing of his pickaxe, one more chip off the stone in front of him was what was standing between him and the destruction - justified if he might add - of all Manberg. Schlatt had found the room, he’d admitted to that himself and followed Tommy and Quackity probably all the way back to Pogtopia, to everything he had built from the ground up-or below. It didn’t matter though. Tonight, tonight it would all end, finally. 

He finally broke through the final layer of stone, pieces laying at his feet as he stepped into the button room. His final message.

The room though, usually only lit up by dim torches, was filled with light. Strangely enough, all of it, bright and reminiscent of the sun, was centered on one man, sitting on one of the TNT blocks he’d placed (more for dramatic effect than anything, he will admit). The man turned his head towards Wilbur as soon as he entered and perked up. He shuffled slightly on his impromptu chair, kicking his legs back and forth. Wilbur took note of the creeper-like design of the long scarf and shirt he was wearing. Since the man didn’t seem to be pressed to make the first move, Wilbur did.

“Sorry, who are you?” He was on a bit of a time constraint. Even now, he could hear Tommy and Quackity argue with Schlatt on the comms, though he hadn’t been paying much attention to their chatter. It wouldn’t matter in a moment anyways. Still, just to be careful, Wilbur adjusted his grip on his diamond pickaxe.

“Wilbur! You’re finally here!” the man said instead of an answer. “You can call me...” he paused for a second, as if thinking about his next words, “the Sun God. For now.” He added the last part a bit quieter.

Wilbur raised an eyebrow at the over-the-top title, but when the man didn’t offer any other name, he conceded with a shrug. He had no time to spend thinking about this egotistical weirdo, even though his accent was the same as his own. Instead, he took a few large strides through the room, arriving in the very front of the button, staring down at it.

“I’ve been waiting for this for quite some time.” the man continued giddily, matching Wilbur’s own buildup of nervous energy. “I love what you’ve done with the place.”

“Yeah?” Wilbur asked, raising a hand to hover over the button. “It’s not going to be here much longer.”

“Oh, I know.” After that remark, the sun god smiled, seemingly content to watch the other man.

Wilbur hesitated in front of the most decisive choice in his life. Tommy and Quackity were still talking in his ear, and he almost lowered his hand until he caught sight of the L’manberg anthem scribbled on the other walls.

He pushed the button. 

In the next seconds, a few things happened one after another.

The unnatural light pulsed brighter as the god leaned forward in anticipation. Quickly though, in less than a second, it dimmed down to a pale orange, darker than the original, and the man straightened back up in clear surprise. 

Wilbur tried the button again, pressing it a bunch of times for good measure. Echoing in his head, bouncing against his ear drums, was Schlatt’s laughter from the comms, shrill and triumphant. From his ramblings, the ex-president pieced together what he had done to the TNT, to his final plan-

Wilbur turned around, already frantically explaining to his allies what had happened and instructing them to not press any buttons in Pogtopia. The man was still frozen upright, eyes fixed on the button, but a dangerous look had replaced the confusion of his face.

With the only ace up his sleeve stolen from him, Wilbur rushed out of the room, throwing barely another glance at the sun god. Something he’d have to think about another time.

Inside the button room, now alone, Gavin disappeared, taking all the light with him.

**Author's Note:**

> :3c


End file.
